The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as cut stems with fruits or hips, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolgian’.
The new Rose is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop cut Rose varieties with large and attractive-colored fruits.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997 of two unidentified proprietary seedling selections, not patented. The cultivar Kolgian was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1999 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose by terminal cuttings at Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.